Gundam Flash - The After-effects of Peace
by Kazuya Nekohashi
Summary: After peace was finally attained, a new threat has begun, thus bringing more bloodshed amongst the people of earth and outer space. With the Gundams gone, who will do the right thing?
1. Epilogue/The Mariemeia Saga/Icy World

Copyright: Joel Salamanca, Marilyn Angelo, Theodore Reyes, Alvin Sanchez, Liza Taiki, Kedar Hakeem, Manuel Aquino, and Melvin Dagum are all mine. All other chars, property of Sunrise, Inc. Don't sue me. Without them, there would be no fanfictions.  
  
There is a created character that will first be involved here. This takes place right after Endless Waltz, and this also has multiple chapters (epilogue, chapter 0, chapter 1) so that you guys may be acquianted and hope that you all understand the story a little more.  
Character Description:  
Joel Salamanca, by the time I'm writing this (A.C. 197), is 2nd highest-ranking officer for a military organization at the very young age of 19. He is not a very out-spoken person, but he is a considerate person and will do just about anything out of his way for you. He could become a deadly person if one does not be careful.  
  
He has naturally pastel-brown hair and coffee brown eyes. As an officer, he always has his hair colored to a light blue shade. He stands 171 cm (5'7") and weighs about 69 kg (152 lbs.) with a muscular build.  
  
He is very talented in performing arts (singing, dancing, piano, flute) and likes winter sports, talented in figure skating. He is also a surfer.  
  
Out in the public, he goes by the name of "Michael Salonga", who is also a very-well known figure skater from the Southeast Asian front. With his alter-ego, he appears as his true self: pastel brown hair, casual clothes, something he's comfortable with wearing. He has used several other names with this appearance for disguise purposes.  
  
Epilogue:  
The year was After Colony 178. The Salamanca's, a royal family in the Philippine-Malaysia area, had a boy they named Joel. One year later, they had another child, a girl they named Liza. The family found themselves in eternal happiness, but it was not meant to be. In A.C. 180, The United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA) had taken the Malaysians and Filipinos hostages. In this instance, a battle had begun between UESA and the Million-Island Military Academy (MIMA), a small militaristic organization that protects the South-east Asian front. Even though MIMA had won this battle, many homes within the Malaysia and the Philippine Archipelago were destroyed, and the Salamanca royal family was destroyed as well, with the exception of Joel and Liza. Both were orphaned at very early ages and of course separated.  
  
At the age of 10, Joel was put under heavy and rigorous military training with the MIMA. For a youngster, he did exceptionally well. As he became older, he quickly gained the respect of the other soldiers. By the time he was 15 (A.C. 193), he has already earned the rank of "General" and had three subordinates working for him. Private Marilyn Angelo, Private Theodore Reyes, and Private Alvin Sanchez. General Salamanca was assigned to what MIMA called "Operation Astroraid". They were to retrieve information about the widely-talked about "Operation Meteor" and this is when they learn of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. Along these events, the three Privates were also able to smuggle in a huge amount of Gundanium to MIMA. General Salamanca and his three Privates kept everything in silence. Even with the presence of OZ and the Romefeller Foundation, General Salamanca and his three Privates kept feeding information to MIMA. Before the divide of OZ into the Romefeller Foundation and the Treize Faction, they quickly retreated and returned to the MIMA Headquarters in Manila. With this feat, the three Privates gained high-rank promotions to "Commanders" while Joel was promoted to "First Sergeant", which is the 2nd highest rank in that organization. (The only thing higher is Sergeant Major.)  
  
Chapter 0: The Mariemeia Saga (Marimeia no banashi)  
  
When Treize Khushrenada was killed, peace has finally been attained. But of course, this was not meant to be. Dekim Barton had gotten a hold of Mariemeia Khushrenada (daughter of Treize, to Leia Barton) and manipulated her into trying to gain control of the outer space colonies. First Sergeant Joel Salamanca suppressed the appearances of MIMA and had little or no involvement in this Saga whatsoever.  
  
"First Sergeant, why are we just standing here doing nothing? We've gotta help the Earth Sphere United Nations and get rid of Mariemeia!" Commander Alvin Sanchez exclaimed to his superior.  
  
"I believe that this will end soon. The Earth Sphere United Nations does not need our assistance. I believe the Earth Sphere United Nations is capable enough of stopping her and that mad-man, Dekim Barton." The calm First Sergeant responded.  
  
"But First Sergeant --" before Commander Marilyn Angelo could finish, she was interrupted.  
"But nothing, Angelo." Before continuing, Joel looked outside of the window from his office. "The Gundam pilots are aiding the Earth Sphere United Nations so this should be over in a matter of days."  
"Isn't the pilot of 05 (zero-five) on the other side? He's turned against them." Commander Theodore Reyes added on.  
"That's true. But I'm afraid that Wufei Chang has discovered it the hard way that Mariemeia and Dekim only want world domination. I'm sure he won't be a thing to worry about."  
Joel was right. In a matter of days when this conversation took place, the battles ended, Dekim Barton was killed while Mariemeia went under the care of Middie Une (Lady Une). Peace has finally been attained.  
  
Chapter 1: Icy World (Koori no sekai)  
  
There have been rumors going around that someone is trying to start an organization much like OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. MIMA quickly becomes aware of this and they take necessary precautions should battles commence once again. Going about his normal duties, Joel was summoned to his superior, Sergeant Major Manuel Aquino. Joel has no idea why he was summoned, and finally enters his office.  
  
"You summoned, sir?" Joel asked.  
  
"Sit, Salamanca," the Sergeant Major responded. As Joel took a seat, the Sergeant Major began to speak. "Salamanca... I'm not even sure where to begin. You've been a great asset to this academy. Without you, we would have never been able to survive OZ and Dekim and whatever has been going on with those organizations. Now, you are aware that your three subordinates smuggled in thousands and thousands of gundanium, are you not?"  
  
Joel was shocked. He didn't know that his three subordinates did that. "No, I was not, Sergeant Major."  
  
"Come with me." Both left the office and went to the launch pad area. When they arrived, there appeared a huge mobile suit with about 80 people all over the mecha polishing it.  
  
"WHOA!!! What is that, Sergeant Major?!!" Joel asked in complete shock. Just then, a middle-aged man came up to the both of them.  
  
"Good afternoon there, sirs. Ain't that a beauty?" This man was referring to the huge mobile suit.  
  
"That sure is." The Sergeant Major responded. "Well Salamanca, you remember Chief Engineer Melvin Dagum?"  
  
"Yes. How do you do?" Joel asked.  
  
"I'm quite alright, thanks."  
  
Joel was left in the dark since these two knew that they were talking about. "I don't want to impose, but what is that huge mobile suit doing here?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, First Sergeant." Then Chief Engineer Dagum continued. "This is Gundam 07, Nevadus."  
  
"Nevadus?" Joel asked.  
  
"Yes. This elemental Gundam is twice as durable as the Wing Gundam Zero, and it's speed is incredible. It has an Icestrike Staff as well as other weapons that shoot out ice. This Gundam pretty much has advantage over the original five. This Gundam can also take two other passengers so it has a lot of room for people, and also for strategy. You know what they say: 'three heads are better than one'. "  
As Joel listened, he was completely shocked. There was this Gundam that the MIMA had constructed and... he was just blown away.  
  
"I have a request, Salamanca." The very direct Sergeant Major told Joel.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We will need a pilot for this Gundam. I was wondering --"  
  
"Yes, sir!! I will be the pilot for the Gundam." After seeing what the original Gundams could do and their capabilities, Joel had longed to become a Gundam pilot. He immediately took the cable that takes the pilot to the cockpit and sat inside. "It's very cold in here. Is this normal for this Gundam?" Joel wondered, being heard from inside the Gundam.  
  
"Yes, First Sergeant. Your mobile suit will work best in icy conditions since it's the only Gundam made with the element of ice." The Chief Engineer and the Sergeant Major looked at each other and gave looks of approval. Just then, one of Joel's subordinates came over with some uninviting information.  
  
"Sir, we're receiving distress signals from a Leo Mobile Suit." This was Commander Theodore Reyes.  
  
"Distress signals?!" Sergeant Major was shocked. Joel immediately came out of the mobile suit and all three men ran to central control where the signal was received.  
  
"Here's a visual." With Commander Reyes and a push of a button, a Leo mobile suit is being attacked by some unknown mobile suits that looked a lot like Mobile Dolls that were used a few years ago. "The exact coordinates of the battle are 46º north latitude and 11º east longitude, sir."  
  
"The Italian Western Front... Mobile Dolls... Just as what I had expected." Sergeant Major commented.  
  
"Huh?! What do you mean, Sergeant Major?!" Joel immediately asked.  
  
"There's no time to ponder that, Salamanca." Sergeant Major said. "Why don't you take 07 out for a test drive? At the same time, you will be helping the Leo that's being attacked.  
  
"But, is it necessary? We will be fabricating peace here on earth. Is it really worth the risk?" Joel was confused.  
  
"Not necessarily, Salamanca. If you get the job done quickly enough, then they won't notice a thing about 07. Now go. You do not have much time."  
  
Sunset had hit and Joel immediately took off for the Italian Western Front. As he got to the battlefield, the Leo was being attacked by some 40 Mobile Dolls. At this point, there was no power remaining for the Leo. Then, he communicated with all the Mobile Suits on-site and gave an announcement. "Mobile Dolls, if you do not drop your weapons now, you will experience death." None of the Mobile Dolls moved. "Alright. Have it your way." 07 took out the Icestrike Staff and threw it like a boomerang, hitting some 20+ mobile suits. This quickly made the fight easy for him. From the other end of the communication, a male soldier began to speak.  
  
--What the... what is that?!?! And how'd that it get rid of half of the dolls at once?!-- He sounded very horrified.  
  
With one blast from his Nevadium Beam Gun, 07 destroyed rest of the Mobile Dolls and there laid a demolished Leo. Joel tried to communicate with the pilot. "Pilot of the Leo, do you copy?" Joel received no response. "Do you read me?" Again, there was no response. It seemed as if the pilot was unconscious. 07 hauled the Leo to the Malaysia Archipelago so that he may further examine it. As soon as 07 put the Leo down, Joel got out and tried going inside the Leo itself. One click of a button opened the cockpit of the Leo when who he should see inside the Mobile Suit is someone very familiar to him.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner?!?!" To his utter surprise, Joel got the unconscious but breathing Quatre out of the Leo and took him inside his home as dusk darkened the scene.  
  
It was finally morning and Joel was up already. He was cooking some breakfast. In a bedroom, there laid an injured Quatre. Joel went over to the guest room of his house to check out if Quatre was awake and sure enough, he was. Quatre was still suffering from his injuries but he seemed to be fine.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Quatre asked while he awakened.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. We're at my home in the Malaysia Archipelago, Quatre." Joel casually responded.  
  
A shocked Quatre immediately asked, "How did you know my name? What's yours?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Joel Salamanca. First Sergeant of the Million-Island Military Academy."  
  
Quatre acted a bit hysterical. "What happened? How did you rescue me?"  
  
"Don't worry, Quatre. What's important is that you're alive and no casualties occurred."  
  
Hearing that from Joel relieved Quatre. For some reason, Quatre felt that he could trust this guy. "I'm sorry, Joel. I should be thanking you."  
  
"Thanking me? For what?"  
  
"Saving my life."  
  
"Oh no. It was nothing. Oh and uh... I'd like to show you something."  
  
"Huh?" Quatre wondered what it could be.  
  
"Come with me. I wanna show you what aided me in saving yourself." Joel led Quatre outside and showed him a newly built Gundam. "Quatre, this is my Gundam. Code 07, Nevadus."  
  
"You're a Gundam pilot?"  
  
"Yes. I was asked by my superior to pilot this Gundam, and I couldn't refuse. They finished building it a few days ago." As Joel and Quatre interacted, they found that they could trust each other, and we're already becoming close friends. "I just have one question, Quatre."  
  
"What is it, Joel?"  
  
"What's a Preventor like you doing in a Mobile Suit? Are you not trying to prevent wars from occurring?"  
  
"Our organization was attacked. We've kept what was left of the Leo Mobile Suits for safe-keeping. When we were attacked, I was the only one they had depended upon so I fought. I just hope these are minor rebels trying to fabricate peace. But... how did you know I worked for the Preventors?"  
  
"If you don't mind, please come with me. I'd like to show you a place where they respect the former Gundam pilots." Joel and Quatre went inside 07 and took off for the MIMA.  
  
========================================  
  
How do you guys like it so far? I just want a few reviews first, then chapter two is coming. 


	2. OZ Lives Once Again

Copyright: Joel Salamanca, Marilyn Angelo, Theodore Reyes, Alvin Sanchez, Liza Taiki, Kedar Hakeem, Manuel Aquino, and Melvin Dagum are all mine. All other chars, property of Sunrise, Inc. Don't sue me. Without them, there would be no fanfictions.  
  
Chapter 2: OZ Lives Once More (Oozu mata ikiru)  
  
The Liechtenstein Base. Secretly, a meeting is being commenced and at this very moment, there are plans for… the rebirth of OZ? A young-looking woman stepped up to the podium with people who looked like representatives and she began to give a speech.  
  
"In memory of Treize Khushrenada and his objectives with OZ, I hereby declare the rebirth of OZ. I, Liza Taiki, will follow exactly in his footsteps and make sure that the world that he dreamed of will finally come true. So join me!! With your support and dedication, OZ will rise again, just as it did when our former Excellency Treize Khushrenada had ruled it wisely!"  
  
That brief speech from Liza was followed by a flood of applause from the room who had also supported Treize from the past, and who still believed in his ideals for the future. Liza Taiki was appointed the new leader of OZ, and with that, she was presented a right-hand colonel by the name of Kedar Hakeem, a man who was a bit older than she was. During their mission-briefings, he always confided in her and followed her orders. There wasn't anyone that was as faithful to Liza as Kedar was.  
  
"Your Excellency, we have prepared the Scorpio Mobile Dolls and they are ready to be launched at our first target." Kedar told Liza.  
  
"Good, Kedar. Please proceed with plans as usual. We are running a bit ahead of schedule so we should have some time to spare before we begin with our first mission: make negotiations with Colony L3 Section X19999. If they refuse, we have to resort to our final plea: destroy the colony itself."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." To some degree, this very much displeased Kedar, but he vowed to himself that he will follow Liza's orders and watch over her. While Liza returned to the Excellency office, Kedar looked at her while her back was turned. "Liza... whatever you do... I hope it's for the best." There seems to be something that Kedar knew about her but he decided to keep it inside for now. This was not the time to think about it, so he thought.  
  
At the Million-Island Military Academy, Joel and Quatre had just arrived. As 07 landed, hundreds of soldiers lined up in two lines in front of 07 and all stood in attention. When Joel and Quatre came out, they all saluted both of them. As the First Sergeant, Joel saluted back to them. He looked back at a puzzled Quatre. "Quatre...?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..." Quatre then tried to imitate their salute.  
  
"At ease. Back to your positions." Just as Joel ordered, all the soldiers ran back to their posts or positions.  
  
"I almost forgot that you were a high-ranking officer here, Joel." Quatre commented.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Sometimes, I forget that myself." Just then, one of Joel's subordinates came running to him. Commander Marilyn Angelo had a message for him.  
  
"First Sergeant, the Sergeant Major would like to see you immediately." She then looked at Quatre and introduced herself. "Oh, Quatre Raberba Winner... I am Commander Marilyn Angelo. Pleased to meet you." She bowed in front of him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too." Quatre returned a bow as well.  
  
"I think the Sergeant Major would like to meet you, Quatre. Come on." Without waiting another moment, Joel led Quatre to the Sergeant Major's office. They arrived at once. "Sergeant Major." Joel said and saluted.  
  
The Sergeant Major saluted back. "Ah, Salamanca. At ease, and take a seat. Mr. Winner may also take a seat." Joel took a seat. Quatre, on the other hand, was a bit hesitant, but eventually took the seat next to Joel.  
  
Quatre couldn't help but ask how everyone in the base knew who he was. "I'm sorry for intruding, but how does everyone here know who I am?" Before Joel could speak, the Sergeant Major took the spotlight.  
  
"I'll tell him, Salamanca. Four years ago, I promoted Salamanca to General. His first assignment to this organization was to find out what activities are happening in outer space. With this assignment, I allowed him to recruit three subordinates so that they may work directly under his orders. Marilyn Angelo is one of those subordinates. Those three individuals went to outer space and through intercepted messages, they had discovered something that was very pertinent to Salamanca's assignment."  
  
"What was that, Sergeant Major?" Quatre wondered. Then, Sergeant Major Manuel Aquino began to tell him.  
  
"Operation Meteor." As the Sergeant Major said this, Quatre's eyes widened. "Yes. This was also during the time that Salamanca proposed to us Operation Astroraid. Basically, its purpose was to gather as much information as possible about Operation Meteor and any parties that are or will be involved in this extensive mission. Obviously, the former United Earth Sphere Alliance would become involved. Disguised as soldiers, they were allowed to guard a meeting that the United Earth Sphere Alliance had commenced. During that time, they had gathered information in the form of audio. After studying all their sound bytes, they had found out about OZ, and its leader Treize Khushrenada. Salamanca ordered his subordinates to enter the forces of OZ and possibly work under the direct orders of Treize Khushrenada. Even though they were not lucky enough, they were able to find out many facts about the Gundams and their pilots, and that's how they were able to find out about you and the other pilots."  
  
Joel nodded. "Hmm. And it's not only you that we know about. Do not worry, though. The purpose of that mission was just to protect ourselves and our nation from any danger that this region may incur. We have been a neutral nation ever since I can remember. And along those lines, my subordinates were able to steal hundreds of thousands of tons of gundanium and I was not even aware of that."  
  
"It has been pretty scarce from my knowledge. But I can only imagine how this organization can do such detective work."  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. Because of your work, this nation and organization was able to protect itself from the repercussions from OZ. It's very commendable." Quatre saw this organization, although small and unknown, was very organized.  
  
"Why did you summon for me, Sergeant Major? Is there something wrong?" Joel had almost forgotten that he was called upon.  
  
"Oh yes, excuse my forgetfulness. There will be a meeting in the large conference room in about 10 minutes that I will be hosting and I want you and Mr. Winner to attend this meeting right behind myself. I'm afraid I have to present some pressing matters that may have history repeat itself."  
  
"History repeat itself?!" Quatre was shocked. "I don't understand! Does it have to do with the previous battle that I was just in?!"  
  
"What do you mean by 'pressing matters that may have history repeat itself' ?" Joel quoted his superior.  
  
"Commanders Theodore Reyes and Alvin Sanchez have made recent studies around the Eastern Europe Region and they have discovered something very disturbing to me, and disturbing to the entire human race. Come. The meeting will commence shortly." The three gentlemen immediately left the Sergeant Major's office and quickly headed towards the large conference room. As the Sergeant Major led the way, Joel and Quatre initiated a conversation of their own.  
  
"Joel, what is the Sergeant Major talking about? Is another war going to start?!"  
  
"I wish I knew, Quatre. But if my hunch is right, then there is another rebel group out there that is trying to fabricate peace on earth and in outer space. The battle that you were just in could be a significant indication of this." Then, they arrived at the entrance of the large conference room where the speaker enters. Joel and Quatre followed the Sergeant Major. They entered the huge room filled with men and women who were soldiers of MIMA. Joel took the seat to the left, Quatre to the right, while Sergeant Major took the podium as he began the meeting.  
  
"I thank everyone for coming to this very important meeting. Allow me to get right to the point. Commanders Theodore Reyes and Alvin Sanchez have been doing studies of militaristic activities around the Eastern Europe Region and immediately, they have brought something to my attention that I must bring to you all before the Earth Sphere United Nations discover this little problem. According to the broadcast that Commander Reyes brought to me, a meeting was held at the Liechtenstein Base led by a woman whom we have never heard of or seen before. It seems to them and also to my impression that OZ has been brought back to life." Right then and there, all the soldiers, even Joel and Quatre gasped in surprise. "The previous intent of Treize Khushrenada and OZ, as stated in the broadcast, will be exactly followed. Whether that is true or not, I cannot assure any of you. But neither Earth nor outer space can afford another OZ. It has already corrupted many, many people and we cannot afford for that to happen. This planet and outer space will surely fall if another OZ is reborn. We must do all we can to protect this planet and outer space and take appropriate measures. First Sergeant Salamanca brought over a former Gundam pilot with him, Quatre Raberba Winner, and I can only hope he can provide us with guidance as to how we can handle this situation."  
  
Just then, every one of the soldiers were looking towards Quatre's direction. Quatre, right off the bat, saw that this organization would do anything to keep peace intact. This meeting showed him how much dedication they had towards peace and how it was important to them as well as to other people. Quatre then looked at Joel and nodded. Joel nodded back and he was now sure that a war may begin yet again. Then, the Sergeant Major continued.  
  
"First Sergeant Salamanca will be in charge of all Mobile Suit operations here in this organization. We hope to have all the Gundam pilots to our side if at all possible. We have commended the Gundams' efforts in the past and now that we have a Gundam by our side, we hope that this circumstance will be kept short so we can avoid any and all casualties. Since this bit of disturbing news was just brought to my attention today, everyone will not have any assigned duties until after two weeks, or until situations become heated. At this time, all soldiers are to take serious precaution. That is all. Dismissed." As soon as that word came out of the Sergeant Major, all soldiers stood in attention and saluted. As soon as the Sergeant Major saluted back, all soldiers who attended the meeting ran back to their positions. Just then, Quatre asked the Sergeant Major a simple question.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell the Earth Sphere United Nations about this?! This is important for them to know!" He sounded very concerned.  
  
"No." Sergeant Major quickly responded.  
  
"Huh?! But you must! Earth and outer space are in danger!" This time, Quatre began to feel afraid.  
  
"I agree with you, Sergeant Major. Quatre, if we let them know now, this will cause a tremendous upstart and that's the last thing that we want. This planet will begin to panic and everything will get out of control. Please understand this, Quatre. We want everyone to feel what little peace we have left at the moment. To inform Vice Minister Relena Dorlian of this now will cause them take immediate action and things that we may anticipate will take place sooner than we want them to." Joel stood up from his seat and began to explain things from his perspective. "Personally, I want people everywhere to stay in peace. We haven't been in peace ever since I can remember. Now that we have at least reached it somehow, everyone deserves every little bit of it. So if we can keep it that way, even for just a little while, then we should."  
  
"Well said, Salamanca," the Sergeant Major commented.  
  
Quatre then nodded. He completely understood where Joel was coming from. What Joel had said just now, he can completely relate. Earth and outer space hasn't been in peace ever since he can remember, either. "I understand. Ever since I can remember, Sandrock and I have been battling just for the sake of peace. I'm sure that the other Gundam pilots will see your intentions. I hope this ordeal won't last for very long as well. I've made sacrifices and mistakes along the way that I wish I didn't have to make." Quatre then began to put his head down, but Joel walked up to him and reassured him that things will be fine. He put a hand on his shoulder and began to speak.  
  
"I can relate, Quatre. There are many things in this world that don't work out the way we want them to. As peaceful or as vengeful as this world may be, this is still a crazy world that we live in." When Joel finished this little statement, the Sergeant Major put himself back in the conversation.  
  
"I can see that you two are already becoming great friends. Keeping this bond between the both of you may be one of the keys to getting Earth and outer space in peace again. Heh. I know that sounded a bit mushy, but I find that to be true." Sergeant Major turned to Quatre. "Mr. Winner, you are free to examine anything here and use our facilities as you need it. We have been eternally grateful for the efforts of the Gundam pilots to bringing this world to peace. If you can get just the other pilots to see what is going on, it would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"I will try my best, Sergeant Major." Quatre responded.  
  
"Thank you. Salamanca, make sure Mr. Winner gets everything he needs while he stays with us here. You know what your duties are. And I have one order for you while all this commences. You are to keep the former Gundam pilots alive."  
  
"Understood, sir." Joel quickly affirmed.  
  
"They have been the key to the success of peace and we cannot let that chain break." Then, the Sergeant Major proceeded to leave the room. Hearing all of that, Joel was a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"I'm... to... keep... all the Gundam pilots... alive...? What did he mean by that?"  
  
"Not to worry, Joel. I'll make sure I stay alive throughout all of this." Quatre reassured him. It was not everyday that Joel got an order like that. In reality, he never directly received an order like that. Especially for four other people he was not even acquainted with. 


	3. The Day She Found Out

Chapter 3: The day she found out (Shoujo ga mitsuketa ichi-nichi)  
  
After Colony 198. The Earth Sphere United Nations finally hear of the same rumors that the Million-Island Military Academy had previously heard of. Unfortunately though, the status of this statement for the ESUN isn't the same as the MIMA. A representatives and agents meeting has been announced by Vice Minister Relena Dorlian.  
  
"I thank everyone for coming to this meeting in such a very short notice. Allow me to explain. There have been rumors going around that another organization much like OZ and the Romefeller Foundation from the past is being formed right this very moment." To the surprise of the colony representatives and Earth's national representatives, all but a few agents and one representative from the Philippine-Malaysia Archipelago were not surprised that this would happen once again. "Yes. Unfortunately, this bit of information came from an unknown source that we cannot track down for some reason. Even though we have not yet been able to confirm this, we must take necessary precautions and we must quietly and gradually alert all the nations here on earth and all the colonies in outer space." One of the agents, Lucrezia Noin, quietly said, "Will that really work? Eventually, everyone on earth and in outer space will come to realize that there is a rebel force out there trying to take peace away."  
  
Next to her, Milliardo Peacecraft gave his two cents on the situation. "Even though she no longer believes in total pacifism, I know that she will try to keep peace for as long as possible. Her past experiences has made her this strong and in this case, she is even more up-bringing." Milliardo knew that his younger sister has become strong in her own will dealing with the Sank Kingdom and being the current Vice Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nations.  
  
The representative from the Philippine-Malaysia Archipelago, however, kept quiet throughout all of this. This female representative was very young for her age and very young to represent a nation at the Earth Sphere United Nations. She goes by the name of Marilyn Angelo. She was chosen to be the representative for the Philippine-Malaysia Archipelago. Choosing this position within the Earth Sphere United Nations, she was ordered to put on a disguise whenever she had attended a meeting held by ESUN and reports all pertinent information back to MIMA.  
  
The Vice Minister continued the meeting professionally and gives a warning to everyone. "I must warn you all. Please be on highest alert, as terrorist- type attacks are possible from this point forward. If that is the case, or we find it that we have pertinent information as to the forming of this organization, we are to immediately arrange some type of military order so that we may defend ourselves and outer space."  
  
Before Relena could continue, a colony representative spoke. "But what of the other outer space colonies? Do they also not have representatives that represent this organization that you speak of, Vice Minister?"  
  
"I'm almost certain that this organization will also have representatives to represent nations here on earth and colonies in outer space. At this rate, even I cannot make any assumptions about this organization." Relena almost didn't find a way out of that question, but then, the representative from the Philippine-Malaysia Archipelago decided to give them a bit of small information. She thought it may help ESUN.  
  
"Excuse me, Vice Minister Dorlian, but I think I have some facts that may be able to help us out. If this organization that you speak of has representatives from the outer space colonies, my assumption is that it doesn't have enough supporters from outer space. I know for a fact that the TS Colony cluster will refuse to have anything to do with this organization and I am almost sure that they will side with us if wars begin to commence once again." In reality, Marilyn Angelo knows more than what she is saying and this began to wonder the other representatives and agents. Milliardo took the liberty of asking her.  
  
"How do you know all of this, miss?"  
  
Marilyn looked back at him and answered his question. "I have my sources, Milliardo."  
  
"Who are you?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"I am Marilyn Angelo, Chief Representative for the Philippine-Malaysia Archipelago."  
  
Relena then gave her a word of gratitude with this bit of information. "Thank you, Miss Marilyn. Before I end this meeting, I am asking you all to try and locate the Gundam pilots. They will be able to help us throughout this whole ordeal and if we wish to get peace back as soon as possible, then we must get a hold of them, immediately."  
  
The meeting finally ended, and once again, the earth and the outer space colonies are under highest alert, although it hasn't been officially announced to the public, and probably won't be for awhile. As the representatives, agents, and the Vice Minister herself exit the conference room that they were all in, one thing was on their minds: hoping that a war would be prevented at all costs. Chief Representative Marilyn Angelo was walking out of the conference room when who she should come across is Agent Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
"Miss Marilyn Angelo, I'd like to have a word with you."  
  
"Yes? What is it, Milliardo?"  
  
"I can't help but wonder how you were able to get information about the TS Colony cluster. There is practically no one in those colonies just yet, and I hear that Colony TS1 is not even complete. Tell me. How did you know all of that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Milliardo. But that is something that I simply cannot discuss with you right now."  
  
"There's something you know and I want to know what that is. Earth and outer space may be in grave danger and if what you know can prevent that, then you must tell me!" Milliardo began to sound with a furious demeanor, but Marilyn wasn't about to have it.  
  
"Do not talk to me in that tone of voice, Milliardo. Please excuse me. I have no intention of chatting with someone who talks to me with disrespect." Immediately, Marilyn walked away from him and headed outside, where a private limo was waiting for her to take her to the air station. Inside the limo, she took off her formal clothing and underneath, she had on her MIMA uniform. "Driver, to the shuttle, please."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The driver immediately drove off towards the air station and Marilyn knew that she had a few things to report. Just then, a transmission was received at the limo from the MIMA. It was First Sergeant Joel Salamanca.  
  
"How did the meeting go, Angelo?"  
  
"It went alright, sir. It was just now that the Earth Sphere United Nations have finally heard of OZ and Romefeller being reorganized, but they take it as rumors at the moment."  
  
"I see. The Earth Sphere United Nations isn't as organized as we are. But that's aside the point. Are you sure that you did not say anything that may get them on very high alert?"  
  
"No, sir. I have only mentioned to them about the TS Colony clusters, and you were right. Agent Milliardo Peacecraft demanded that I tell him how I knew about it. Of course, I refused to answer his question."  
  
"Stay alert, Angelo. Milliardo Peacecraft, even though he's with the ESUN, I feel that he cannot be trusted."  
  
"Yes, sir. Also, the Vice Minister has advised us to try and locate all the Gundam pilots. She states that they could be the key to bringing back peace to all of us."  
  
"I was certain of that. However, I have received orders from Sergeant Major that I get the Gundam pilots to us as well. We already have the 04 pilot in our hands. We must make sure that Quatre reaches the others on time."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I have some duties for you when you get back to Headquarters. I'll see you when you get back." Then, the transmission ended. The limo finally arrives at the air station. Commander Marilyn Angelo was welcomed and immediately boarded the unnamed aircraft as it took off for the Philippine Archipelago. 


End file.
